


Tick Tock

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Mark had looked down at his blank TiMER and felt an emptiness he couldn't name fill his heart.Jack has a blank TiMER, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based off the movie TiMER. Its a shit movie but ever fanfic writer I think has seen it once.

"I'm not sure what we can do," the doctor said to his mother. She was crying, he didn't understand why, "I've never seen this actually happen." 

"You can't give him a new one?" His mother said between sobs. Mark knew what she was referring to, she was talking about him TiMER. He had just turned five and got his timer installed. He knew everyone had one but it looked nothing like his. Everyone he ever saw had their's counting down, when it finished counting down it turned to all zeros and it would chime signaling they had just found their soulmate. Sometimes people had dashes on their's, that means their soulmate didn't get theirs installed yet.

But his was just blank.

"Once a TiMER has been installed you can never install a new one. This is very very rare. A one in a million product malfunction."

Mark is sure he should feel sad but how can you feel sad about someone you never met.

His mother kissed the top of his head before turning to the doctor, "This...this doesn't mean he doesn't have a soulmate correct?"

The doctor nodded grimly, "He does, just like nearly everyone else but his TiMER simple won't ever function."

His mother nodded, "Mark?" Mark finally looked away from his wrist to his mother, "Do you want us to remove the TiMER?"

Mark shook his head and looked back to his wrist, "No. I wanna feel like everyone else."

His mother started crying again.

-

Life, as they say, moves on. And it does for Mark. He never really started thinking about his TiMER until the first couple's TiMER in his classes went off their last year in middle school.

He remembers how everyone clapped and cheered and the teacher smiled and then took the two students down to the office so they could call their parents. The one girl had just moved her from another state and the other girl was crying because she wanted to marry Cinderella.

Mark had looked down at his TiMER and felt an emptiness he couldn't name fill his heart.

-

Freshman year of high school was peak time for TiMER to go off. High school was a non-stop buzzing of TiMER's going off.

And while everyone else found their soulmates left and right, Mark had found Jack. He was a loud Irish kid who had moved here to America over the summer. He quickly became his best friend.

They had bonded over the fact that they both had broken TiMER. The odds of them meeting was so small it was near impossible but somehow they did. It's crazy, Mark thinks often. They don't much talk about the fact they will never find someone.

Mark unpacked his lunch as he waited for his friends to find him. Jack came and sat down next to him with Wade and Bob in tow and then later Ken.

"So did you hear about Felix?" Bob said excitedly. Everyone shook their heads, "His TiMER went off second period. You know the new girl? Mariza? It's her."

They exchanged excited words as they saw Felix enter the cafeteria with a girl timidly following behind making their way over to their table.

"Fellas," Felix said, puffing his chest out, "This is Mariza."

They all greeted her as she sat at their table with them.

Felix was the first one of them to find his soulmate.

-

By senior year, everyone in their group had someone. Everyone except Mark and Jack.

"Do you think they'll ever come out with a fix?" Jack said from Mark's bed.

Mark looked away from the tv for a second to glance over at him before returning to his game, "What do you mean?"

"Our TiMER? Fix it somehow? Aren't you sick of being alone?"

Mark gnawed his lip a second, "I have you."

The room grew silent, "Yeah, but I mean something more."

Mark wasn't sure why but he fact that he wasn't enough for Jack rubbed him the wrong way, "No. I'm fine with how things are."

Jack stared at Mark unknowingly before smiling slightly, "I guess I am too."

-

Mark and Jack went stag to prom. It wasn't a huge surprise to either of them but it still sucked.

"You know what?" Jack said for about the five hundredth time that night as they stood awkwardly to the side of the prom.

"What?" Mark said heavily.

"This sucks," Jack groaned, looking down at his punch he hadn't even drunk, "I wanna dance!"

"Then dance," Mark chuckled.

Jack glared at him, "I'm not leaving you here to stand alone," Mark thought Jack was done and they lapsed into silence, "Let's go dance!"

Mark gawked at Jack, "As if, I'm not dancing."

Jack turned back to his punch, "I would if you asked," Jack mumbled and then turned to look at him through his lashes. He already knew he won.

Mark groaned and took Jack's cup from him and chucked it in the trash before dragging him out to the dance floor. It was full of teens all dancing slightly riskay, but having fun none the less. Mark pulled Jack over to where a group of their friends were dancing.

Jack immediately started laughing and dancing with everyone. Mark awkwardly stood and swayed, looking like a board of woods on legs. He was considering slipping off the dance floor and sinking back to the shadows when Jack grabbed his hand, "No way! Come on dance!"

"Jack I'm not into this kinda dancing," Mark said looking around at everyone. Some of them were really trying. But most people, like his friends, where kinda just laughing and flinging their limbs around.

"Just feel the music!" Mark certainly wasn't feeling the music but he did loosen up and try and follow Jack's moves. Within minutes they had found a silly rhythm and both were laughing.

"Alright all you lovers, grab your special someone, get close and let's slow this dance down," the DJ said into her mic from the stage.

Mark pulled back and made his way to leave when Jack grabbed him. That was twice he had refused left him leave, "Jack it's a slow dance."

"I know," Jack whispered stepping closer, "I really wanna dance. Please?"

Mark gnawed his lip then nodded once, "Fine, one dance."

Jack smiled and stepped up to Mark. They were nearly the same height but Mark had a slight advantage on him. Jack tossed his arms around Mark's shoulders and Mark automatically wrapped his around Jack's waist. They were still an arms length apart but as they both relaxed it shrunk unknowingly until Jack had his head resting in the crook of Mark's neck.

Slowly, one dance turned into two and two into three. Neither felt the need to move until the DJ announced the end of the slow dances and regular music started blasting through the room. Mark and Jack sprung apart from each other, both blushing and staring at their feet.

Jack was first to speak, "Wanna go get some burgers?"

Mark glanced up at him, "Do you even need to ask?"

Jack smiled shyly as they pushed their way out to the main doors, "You sure you're okay with missing an after party?"

"Are you gonna be at one?" Mark asked walking over to his car.

Jack pulled himself into the passenger seat, "No, I hate parties."

"Then I won't want to be there, not without you at least."

Jack nodded and turned to look out the window and then down to his blank timer as Mark backed out of the parking spot and out of the lot, "I still had fun."

Mark glanced over at him. The car was dark but he could see he wasn't looking at him, "So did I."

"You're not that bad of a dancer," Jack said finally looking at Mark. His eyes were already back on the road.

Mark laughed, "I'm glad you think so."

"Let's go eat already," Jack whispered. Mark glanced at him before driving the rest of the way to to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. In the back of Mark's mind, he wondered if this was what having a soulmate felt like.

-

"Don't you have a morning class?" Mark called out opening Jack's door. He was on his way to the bathroom when he noticed Jack's door was still closed. He always left his bedroom door open when he left their apartment for his morning psych class, "Jack?" Mark said confused as he went into his friend's room not seeing him anywhere.

"Get out!" a lump from the bed groaned.

"The fuck are you doing?" Mark laughing walking toward the bed and pulling the covers off. Jack shouted and tried to keep the covers up. He was paler than usual and his skin had a green undertone to it. His nose was bright red and the bags under his eyes were designer.

"Fucking having a party, what do you think? I'm sick you, asshole!" Jack groaned tossing an arm up to cover his eyes. Mark's eyes glanced to the blank timer before Jack started coughing.

"Oh, God you're disgusting. Stay here I'll be right back," Mark said walking out of the room. Jack flopped onto the bed and wheezed. Mark shortly returned with a glass of water and some pills in hand, "Sit up and take these."

Jack slowly sat up trying to keep the world from spinning and then took the pills without a question, "Thanks, Mark," Mark nodded and glanced to the door before deciding to sit on the bed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I need to see if you have a temperature," Mark said lifting a hand to Jack's damp head.

"Fever?! I'm fucking freezing," Jack whined.

"Exactly. You're burning up. I'll make you some chicken noodle and then if you don't seem better tonight I'll take you to the doctor," Mark said making his way to the bedroom door, already planning out in his head what he had in the cabinet to make something similar to soup.

"Wait," Jack called. Mark turned and lifted a questioning eyebrow, "You have class today."

"Death in the family, couldn't make it, very tragic, second cousin twice removed. Besides, I'm not leaving you home alone like this."

"You don't have to," Jack whispered.

"I want to."

Mark didn't say anything else as he walked out of the room.

-

"I'm thinking about getting a house," Jack said one day over dinner. He had just gotten back to their apartment after work. Mark had gotten home an hour earlier and decided to make something for dinner instead of take-out.

Mark lowered his fork back to his plate. He had been expecting this since graduation. That had been three years ago. He had almost let all worry the slip away that Jack was going to leave but it was bound to happen. They both had high paying jobs and even though they didn't live the college town apartment they once had there was no reason to still be renting or even living together, "Okay," Mark whispered trying to keep tears from entering his eyes. What was wrong with him? Jack was his best friend, he deserved to move on with life. Mark wondered what he would do with himself now without Jack. He would probably move back to his hometown. Maybe he'd move somewhere where no one knew him. Get his TiMER removed and meet someone, they wouldn't be his soulmate but it would be something.

"Great, I was thinking we could go looking this Saturday."

"We?"

Jack stared at Mark as if he had just spoken Greek, "Well I mean I could go alone but do you really want me to buy our house without you even seeing it?"

Mark felt something click in his heart, "No. Not at all you have horrible interior layout ideas."

"Exactly," Jack laughed taking a bite of food.

-

"I think I love you."

Mark looked up from his laptop that was resting on his lap and locked eyes with Jack. Blue eyes trying to search hazel. Jack was curled up on the chair while he was taking up the whole couch. They had the television low in the background and right now it sounded just like static. Mark tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, "Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong."

"I said, I love you," Jack said refusing to break eye contact.

"Oh, yeah I didn't miss hear you."

Silence started to fill the space around them, "You have nothing to say?" Jack mumbled.

Mark did. He had a million things to say, "I think I always loved you," Mark whispered.

A smile pulled at Jack's lip before climbing out of his chair and over to Mark. Mark, as if seeing everything for the first time realized, yeah he was in love with Jack. It had been there all along, it always had present, ever since they met. He was so caught up being pissed at himself for being so blind he didn't notice Jack had taken his laptop until it was replaced with Jack himself.

Mark's hands moved to Jack's waist, he wasn't sure if it was to steady Jack or ground himself, "I'm going to kiss you."

Mark nodded and let his eyes slip shut and disappeared into the moment as Jack's lips met his own.

Kissing Jack didn't feel like fireworks, his world was collapsing in on itself, he hadn't discovered the mystery to the universe, or finally understand why we exist.

No, kissing Jack felt like home. It felt like the warm air after a summer thunderstorm and the feel of fall in the air. It made him feel so completely safe and rested that if the world were to end that very moment he could go without a fight.

He felt in love.

The both pulled apart, breathing ragged and heavy, foreheads resting against one and other. Jack gripped Mark's shoulders and pulled back just enough so he could clearly focus on his face, "Mark, I don't ever want anyone else."

"I don't think I could ever be with anyone else," they both gradually moved to Mark's bedroom. Not with haste but with a slow ease that mimicked the gentle current of a stream.

Jack fell back onto the bed after Mark had given him a small push and started removing his own shirt. Over the course of all their years living together, Mark had seen Jack shirtless more times than he can count but never had he seen him like this, flushed and labored breathing. His chest was moving rapidly as he grew impatient. Mark quickly moved, covering Jack's body with his own.

"I'm not sure I can wait much more," Mark whispered kissing his way down Jack's jawline and onto his neck.

Jack tilted his head, granting Mark more access to his neck, "Then don't," Jack reached between the two of them making short work of their belts. They both squirmed out of their pants and boxers, "because I don't think I can either."

With that, Jack took them both his hand. Mark gasped at the feeling of being pressed against Jack as he slowly pumped them both, "Fuck, Jack. If you don't stop know I'm going to cum right here, right now."

Jack just gasped in response as he quickened the pace of his hand, "Don't care. Need this. Need you. Love you."

That was the last thing Mark heard before Jack twisted his hand in just the right way and his mouth opened in a silent cry as he came. He felt pleasure course through his body and shake with overstimulation as Jack continued pumping until he came as well with a small gasp and whisper of Mark's name.

They laid in bed for a long time in silence before Jack removed himself from the tangle of limbs and got a washcloth to clean themselves with, "That wasn't a one-time thing for me," Jack whispered crawling into Mark's chest.

Mark immediately wrapped an arm around Jack, "I fucking hope not."

"Never."

They both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-

Within the coming months, they officially got together. It was a surprise to everyone, not because they were getting together but because everyone else thought they had been together since high school.

Looking back now, they can see where it's coming from.

-

One morning, Mark woke up to a sharp pain in his wrist. He looked down to see his TiMER was not only one but counting down, 2 seconds. Beside him, Jack quickly sat up with a yelp and turned to his husband. Their TiMER's started playing a cheerful tune.

Jack stared his wrist before bursting out in laughter and falling onto his husband's chest, "Well, better late than never I guess?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
